


No Pressure

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is just so cute and a lost little puppy bless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fluffy piece I wrote to put my boyfriend to sleep. As such has not been edited.  
> Edit: Made this part of a series off all the short ficlets I send to my boyfriend

Finn looked around the hanger, panicking. He had searched here already but he could not find Poe or Rey. He was terrified, it had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his large cozy bed.  
THE ROOM.  
He hadn't checked the room the three shared together yet. Maybe they were in there?  
Huggled in Poe's jacket, he padded off to the room hoping to find them there.  
The door slipped open the second Finn pushed his hand down on the activation pad.  
"SUPRISE"  
He jumped out of his skin, very much suprised by the sight of his pilot and Jedi infront of a banner that stated  
'Happy Birthday Finn'  
Poe strolled up to him for a hug,  
"Buddy, it's been a year since we escaped together, so we decided that this could be your birthday" The pilot smiled.  
"Happy Birthday Finn" Rey bounced up to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
Finn was estatic, beaming. He sniffiled away the joyful tears hoping his lovers would not notice.  
"Thank you, this means everything. I uh.. I really love you guys"


End file.
